Nuestras vidas
by Akira - Chann
Summary: No soy buena poniendo cosas de estas... Qué sienten los personajes de Konoha en su día a día, qué les preocupa, cuáles son sus motivasiones Entra y descubrelo!
1. Tengo que lograrlo

**Mi primer fanfic de Naruto!! Lo que quiero hacer con esta historia es escribir un capítulo sobre cada uno de los personajes de Konoha (un capítulo por personaje, claro xD) Así que espero que os guste, aunque no me convence mucho hasta ahora mi forma de escribir... ¡¡Disfrutad!!**

**PD: Mi otro fic, lo djé por las clases. Ahora, en las vacaciones, escribiré una segunda parte y, si, aunque lo dejé en siete capitulos, dicen que las cosas buenas se guardan en fracos pequeños, ¿no?**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Tengo que lograrlo…

El ruido de agua cayendo en una jarra despertó a Naruto. No sabía que hora era, solo sabía que se acababa de despertar y, que cada vez que abría los ojos, aparecía de la nada la figura de su mejor amigo alejándose, no solo de la villa, sino también de su vida. Veía cómo su mejor amigo se apartaba de su pasado para escribir su futuro, un futuro vengativo y con el único objetivo de matar al que le mató por dentro, pero lo dejó vivo por fuera para poder jugar un rato a las peleas. Para matar a su hermano, exactamente.

-Sasuke…

Naruto se levantó y miró por la ventana. No era de noche, pero si muy temprano. Todavía no podía ir a desayunar, y le dolía todo el cuerpo del entrenamiento intensivo que había hecho ayer y que le había pasado factura. Miles de veces se cayó y se levantó, y cada vez que se levantaba, repetía la misma frase: tengo que lograrlo. Y tenía que hacerlo. Para recuperar a Sasuke, para no defraudar a sus amigos y, sobre todo, para no volver a ver llorando a Sakura. Ella lo negaba, pero Naruto sabía que a veces lloraba amargamente por Sasuke. Sobre todo desde que se habían encontrado con él, aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru. El simple contacto de sus ojos con los de Sasuke, sin poder decirle nada, todavía la atormentaba. Y Naruto lo sabía, porque él sentía lo mismo.

-No llores Sakura… ¡Lo conseguiremos!- Naruto habló al aire esperando que llevara sus palabras a su amiga y dio un salto. Al fin y al cabo, era un nuevo día.

Se duchó. Se tropezó con un cartón de leche tirado en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que había basura por todos lados.

-Y luego me pregunto por qué a Sakura-san le da asco venir aquí- se rió de si mismo por ser tan descuidado y tiró el cartón culpable de su caída a la papelera, que estaba vacía- De todas maneras… ya tendré tiempo de limpiarlo todo mejor. ¡¡Voy a dar un paseo!!

Se vistió al completo y salió a la calle. Algunas tiendas empezaban a abrir, y Naruto iba saludando a la gente que se encontraba, muy enérgico. Algunos levantaban la mano, pero otros dudaban si habían oído algo o no. Demasiado temprano para los saludos.

-Buenos días, Iruka-sensei- Naruto levantó la mano gritando y corrió

-Buenos días, Naruto- Iruka sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Naruto cuando llegó, en señal de saludo- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan emocionado a esta hora de la mañana?

Naruto sonrió aún más. Iruka-sensei era como su padre. Y se sentía bien a su lado. Por muy alterado que estuviera, si estaba enfadado o triste, él siempre estaba allí para calmarlo y alegrarlo. Y así se sentía cómodo. No necesitaba tener padre para saber cual era la sensación que se sentía teniéndolo. Ya lo sabía.

-Supongo que saber que sigo vivo me da ánimos para levantarme temprano

-Eso es muy profundo, Naruto. Parece que has madurado…

-Además, si no me levanto temprano, el puesto de ramen se llenará de gente y no podré comer y, aparte…

-Pensándolo bien- Iruka soltó una sonora carcajada y se paró en seco para respirar profundamente- Creo que aún eres un niño

-¡Soy muy adulto! Ya como menos ramen y así, reservo más dinero para poder comer decentemente en las misiones

"Solo piensas en comer, Naruto", pensó Iruka. Naruto le siguió en su camino sin saber a dónde iba. De todas maneras, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Por cierto, Naruto, ¿a dónde vas?

-Esto… No lo sé, ¿a dónde vas tu, sensei?

-Yo tenía que hacer un papeleo, pero lo haré más tarde. Ahora voy a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros. Se los enseñaré a los niños de la academia, para que mejoren su ensayo de misión

-¿Ensayo de misión?

-Si- Iruka se dio cuenta de que Naruto había estado fuera mucho tiempo y no sabía de qué hablaba- Verás, ponemos a los niños en grupos de tres y les damos una misión. No es nada difícil, no llegan al rango de misión D, pero lo hacemos para que se acostumbren a trabajar en equipo. Aunque a veces les pedimos que hagan una serie de cosas en la misión, alguna que otra pirueta, ya sabes. Para eso es el libro: para que vean saltos o técnicas de golpes sencillos para poder defenderse y hacer la misión.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es fantástico!

Naruto estaba entusiasmado. Eso era estupendo. Si hubiera estado él en la academia, seguro que completaría las misiones con matrícula de honor, no suspendiéndolo todo.

-Podrías hacer de malo en una de las misiones, si quieres. A los niños les encanta pelearse con los malos. Es divertido

-Suena bien. Quizá lo haga un día

-Cuento contigo. Bueno, ya hemos llegado a la biblioteca, ¿entras?

-No, gracias-Naruto movió la mano levemente hacia abajo- Voy a seguir caminando un rato

-Muy bien. Hasta luego, chico

-Adiós, sensei

Naruto se alejó hacia la derecha mientras Iruka entraba en la biblioteca. Hacer de malo para que los niños se divirtieran sonaba realmente bien. Solo tenía que buscar un hueco libre, en el que no entrenara o algo, y así se divertiría un rato con los de la academia. Es más, se lo diría a Shikamaru o a Sai o a algún otro, y así serían una pareja de malvados. Para que se entrenaran mejor, solamente.

Naruto llegó a la zona de entrenamiento. No había nadie, así que decidió descansar un rato. Sin darse cuenta, había caminado más de los que pensaba.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Un descanso para mi dolorido cuerpo, no está mal…-Se sentó en el suelo, y apoyó su espalda un tronco- Esto es vida, nadie que te moleste, los pajaritos haciendo "pío, pío" y…

-¿Naruto-kun?- una voz tímida salió de detrás del tronco donde estaba

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!- Naruto dio un salto y se alejó- ¿Qui-quién es?

De pronto, una chica de pelo negro y ojos completamente blancos salio de su escondite. Iba abrigada, porque hacía frío esa mañana.

-¡Hinata-san! Eres tu… me has asustado

-Pe…pe…pe…perdón

Naruto se alegró. Le tenía una fobia horrible a los fantasmas y, por un momento, había creído que Hinata era uno.

-No pasa nada, mujer… pero la próxima vez, no seas tan silenciosa… Grita o algo…

-Va…va…vale- Hinata se ruborizó y se tapó la cara con las manos

-Y dime, Hinata, ¿quieres algo?

Naruto se dio cuenta de las mejillas rojas de Hinata. "¿Le habrá pasado algo?", pensó.

-Yo…Naruto-kun… yo… Quiero decirte que yo…

-¿Qué dices? ¡¡No te oigo!!- Naruto se puso la mano detrás de la oreja para intentar oír mejor- Lo siento Hinata… Me voy, tengo hambre y si me entretengo, no podré disfrutar de un ramen calentito y jugoso… ¡¡Nos vemos luego!!

-Has…Hasta… Hasta luego- Hinata terminó la frase, pero muy tarde: Naruto se había ido corriendo.

La mañana paso y Naruto comió un buen tazón de ramen calentito y se dispuso a buscar a Kakashi-sensei para empezar a entrenar.

-A ver… si yo fuera un sensei muy fuerte, que no sequita nunca la máscara de la cara y al que le encantan los libros de Ero-sennin…. ¿dónde estaría ahora mismo?

Buscó en todos lados pero no lo encontró. Se topó con Sakura, que iba a hacerle unos recados a su madre, y parecía muy enfada, así que no la entretuvo demasiado. Se tropezó también con Choji, que estaba muy ocupado comiéndose una caja de rosquillas con canela como para pedirle perdón por haberse tropezado con él, pero Naruto contuvo un "gordo" en su boca, y lo guardó para otra ocasión. Vio a mucha más gente, pero ninguna era Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Dónde está ese ahora?... ¡¡Ya lo tengo!! Iré a buscar a Gai-sensei. Seguro que está con él

Caminó hasta el claro donde siempre entrenaban Gai-sensei y cejas pobladas. Allí no estaba Gai-sensei, pero si que estaba Lee.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Naruto!!

-¡Cejas pobladas! Hacía tiempo que no te veía… ¿sabes dónde está tu sensei?

-Gai-sensei está en una misión con Kakashi… pensé que lo sabías

Naruto se paró a pensar… ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Se lo había dicho Kakashi en el entrenamiento de ayer. Pero una cosa es saberlo, y otra acordarse.

-Vaya…yo tenía en mente entrenar hoy con él…

-Puedes entrenar conmigo- Lee se acercó hasta él de un salto- Pero recuerda que tienes que poner todo tu corazón en nuestra pelea porque, en la primavera de la juventud, no vale ser lento y viejo. Tienes que mostrar tu amistad mediante unos golpes pasionales y…

-Vale, vale. Me has convencido

Naruto y Lee empezaron a luchar duramente. Naruto sabía encajar bien los golpes de Lee, pero la patada "remolino azul espuma del mar" de Lee lo tiró unos cuantos metros hacia atrás en suelo.

-¡¡No estás poniendo toda tu pasión en la pelea, Naruto-kun!!

Naruto sonrió y se quitó el polvo de la cara.

-¡¡Tengo que lograrlo!!- se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Lee, decidido a hacerse más fuerte, decidido a lograrlo.


	2. Medicina para la amistad

**Bueno, esto va rápido, me he dado cuenta. Pero mejor así. Además, ya tengo un poco las cosas claras. La historia transcurre en un día, pero, en un día le pueden pasar muchar cosas a distintas personas ¿no? xD Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo (y no me culpeis por lo de Sai: necesitaba una historia que trabar con esta xD)**

**PD: Dejadme reviews, aunque sea para decir que no os gusta T.T**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Medicina para la amistad

Sakura corría calle abajo en dirección a la floristería de la familia Yamanaka. No sabía cómo, pero sin quererlo había quedado con Ino para ir a comprar algo de ropa y poco más. Le dolía reconocer que en el fondo aun quería y apreciaba muchísimo a Ino, y eso de quedar por las tardes no era muy de enemigas del alma. Pero, si ella había aceptado también, supuestamente sería porque también quería a Sakura en el fondo. Al fin y al cabo, se necesitaban la una a la otra. Siempre serían amigas, y también rivales eternas.

Se abrió paso entre la calle abarrotada de gente esa tarde, mientras hacía una lista mental de lo que se iba a comprar y como le iba a quedar.

-Si es que- Sakura sonrió mientras corría- Me va a quedar todo perfecto… ¡Con esta figura que tengo!

Lo que más le gustaba a Sakura, aparte de poder defenderse sola, era su cuerpo. Siempre había sido delgada, pero con todo el entrenamiento al que la había sometido Tsunade-sama, y los años, su cuerpo se había hecho más de mujer. Lástima lo de ser plana. Pero, si alguien se lo echaba en cara, ahí estaba su gran fuerza para deshacerse de esa persona. Lo que más le molestaba es que le tocaran las narices.

Llegó y entró a la floristería.

-¡Sea bienvenido al establecimiento!- Una voz dulce y armoniosa la recibió a la entrada.- ¡¡Oh, eres tu, Sakura!!

-Hola, señora Yamanaka- Sakura lució una gran sonrisa- ¿Está Ino? Habíamos quedado esta tarde y…

-¡¡No sabes que alegría tengo!! Otra vez tu e Ino saliendo juntas por ahí. Un momento, en seguida la llamo

Le gustaba la madre de Ino. Era muy dulce e imaginativa, sabía muchísimo de arreglos florales y de todo sobre las flores. Ino se parecía a ella en ese campo. La señora Yamanaka no era como su madre: una mujer con mal carácter y muy repetitiva. Esa misma mañana se había enfadado con ella porque no la dejaba concentrarse en el libro de medicina general que estaba intentando estudiar. Le estaba gritando continuamente "¡¡Sakura Haruno!! Baja aquí enseguida, necesito que hagas unas compras". Y al final había acabado gritándole y muchas cosas más. La sacaba de quicio continuamente, era una pesada. Pero era su madre, y por lo menos la tenía cerca, ahí, con ella.

-¡Hey, Sakura!- La voz de Ino hizo que se despegara de una flor que estaba oliendo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, buenas tardes

Sorprendentemente para las dos, se estaban sonriendo la una a la otra como nunca lo habían echo. Estaban muy contentas de volver a estar juntas. Salieron de la tienda, despidiéndose de la señora Yamanaka, y empezaron a caminar por la calle por la que antes había bajado Sakura.

-Ino… disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿por qué me has invitado a pasar la tarde?

-Hace un bonito día, verdad- Ino cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire caliente le rozara la cara- Perfecto para ir de compras… Estaba pensando a ir a la tienda de la señora Honda, y después, quizá, a tomarnos un helado y sentarnos en el parque para hablar de cosas. ¿A que es buena idea?

Ino se reía graciosamente. Claro que era una buena idea, pero, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido esa idea? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Sakura estaba bastante confundida.

-Oye, te agradezco que intentes quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo, y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión sobre mis dudas. Y, ahora, responde a mi pregunta

-Bueno, yo… Un momento, ¿ese no es Shikamaru? ¡Hola, Shikamaru!

Las chicas vieron como Shikamaru soltaba un gran suspiro y avanzaba hacia ellas con una exagerada lentitud.

-Hola, Ino- Shikamaru saludo a Ino pesadamente, y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura- ¿Tú? ¿Con Ino? … Tsk… Eso puede llegar a ser muy molesto

-Tu y tus exageraciones- Ino sonrió forzosamente- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que ibas a estar con Choji toda la tarde

-Tú lo has dicho… Pero he perdido a Choji, le estoy buscando por todos lados… ¡aahh! Moverse tanto si que es molesto

-¡Yo he visto a Choji, de camino al restaurante de carne barbacoa!- dijo Sakura, de repente- Puede que aun este allí… Y, conociéndolo, no sería muy extraño…

-Gracias- Shikamaru se alejó de ellas, despidiéndose con una mano elevada

Las chicas se rieron de lo lento que caminaba y luego siguieron caminando. A Sakura le gustaba el silencio que había entre las dos, así que no preguntó nada más hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la tienda. Entraron.

Se lo pasaron como niñas pequeñas, probándose ropa bonita y ropa fea. Accesorios demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeños para ellas, también se los probaron. Se maquillaron de una forma ridícula para mirarse a un espejo y poner caras raras. Salieron después de un buen tiempo con unas cuantas bolsas en cada mano.

-¡Qué bien me lo he pasado, Sakura! ¿Quieres un helado?

-Me encantaría- Sakura se lo había pasado tan bien que ya no le importaba la razón de la invitación de Ino ni nada.

Las chicas fueron a un parque cercano y pidieron cada una un helado. Para Ino, uno de fresa con nata, y para Sakura, uno de cerezas con sirope de chocolate. Se sentaron en un banco y se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas, de sus recuerdos de cuando eran pequeñas, y de todo lo que les había pasado en estos años. Había cosas que Sakura no recordaba, pero que se alegraba de rememorar, porque le hacían gracia esas anécdotas olvidadas. Solo se dio cuenta de una cosa, y es que Ino no mencionaba y ni hablaba, ni siquiera pronunciaba de refilón a Sasuke. ¿Y si ella también estaba dolida porque un día, se marchó sin avisar? ¿Sería esa la razón de pasar la tarde juntas?

Ino la miró fijamente de repente, y se puso muy seria.

-Sakura, a cerca de lo de antes…

Antes de que Ino pudiera decir nada más, Sakura salió disparada del banco, y se fue hasta el centro del parque, donde había un chico tendido en el suelo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Quién es…? ¡¡SAIIIIIIII!!

Ino corrió tras Sakura. Ésta ya estaba sentada al lado de Sai, curándole la pierna. El otro día en el bosque se había hecho una herida bastante importante, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, le dijo que no era nada, que no se preocupara. Pero no sabía que era tanto.

-Sai… Te dije el otro día que yo te curaba, y mira, se te ha abierto la herida y estás perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Sai! No de desmayes

Pero Sai ya no la oía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Sakura le curara la pierna.

-Demasiado, es… ¡Ino, avisa al hospital, por favor!

Ino se movió rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba otra vez en el parque con el equipo médico de Konoha. Sakura se había encargado de cerrar la herida, pero sin los instrumentos necesarios, no podía curarla desde dentro.

Las dos chicas acompañaron al equipo de médicos y se quedaron allí, en la sala de espera, para saber cómo iba Sai.

Unas horas más tarde, la puerta se abrió y salió uno de los médicos.

-Buenas noticias, chicas. Vuestro amigo está perfectamente. Tenía otras heridas, por eso hemos tardado un poco más de lo previsto. Se las hemos curado todas. Os agradezco que hayáis esperado aquí en su nombre. Ya podéis iros, si queréis.

-Muchas gracias- Sakura estaba aliviada, pero no sabía que Sai tenía más heridas, y lo que era más grave, no sabía que lo de la pierna fuera para tanto

-Sakura, sobre la invitación. Esta mañana me he levantado y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba. Necesitaba una amiga. Shikamaru y Choji son encantadores, y son mis mejores amigos, mis compañeros de grupo, pero dos chicos no son ni la mitad de una chica. Empezamos a pelear por… por Sasuke-kun, pero ahora que no está y que podemos hacer que nuestra amistad avance, quiero que sepas que quiero volver a intentar ser tu amiga. Quiero que nos riamos, que disfrutemos juntas y… te aprecio mucho, Sakura

-Ino… yo también te aprecio, y lo siento. Supongo que, tenia celos de ti cuando éramos pequeñas, y por eso empezó nuestra enemistad. Pero ahora, no siento celos ni nada- Sakura sonruió dulcemente, e Ino le devolvió otra sonrisa

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Nada

-Yo de ti si… Sabes mucho de medicina…

Las chicas se levantaron de la sala de espera y salieron, hacia la calle. Quedaron para la próxima tarde y se despidieron.

-¡Un momento! ¿Ino?- gritó Sakura

-Dime

-¿Podremos volver a pelear de vez en cuando no?- Sakura sacó la lengua, Ino se ofendió por ese gesto

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!!


End file.
